Jim Morales
'''Jim Morales', also known as Jimbo, is the Physical Education teacher at Kadic, and the campus supervisor and the health teacher. He has a love handle on his stomach and is shown to eat fairly unhealthy, but while he is overweight he is shown to be very strong in many episodes. He always has a bandage on his left cheek and tucks his trousers into his socks and wears a headband. He always wears a white t-shirt and red sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. Personality Jim is shown to be a man with many different character traits that change depending on the situation. On most days Jim is shown to be very strict, sometimes even bullying, and to have little tolerance to rule breakers and practical jokers. However, on the other side of the spectrum, Jim is shown to care greatly about the safety of his students in spite of his strict attitude, which is why he most likely created a lot of the new school rules such as banning students from the boiler room except in cases of emergency, not allowing the children to get trapped in the food freezer, not letting girls be in the boys' dormitory after a certain time, etc. Jim claims that he has had numerous jobs over the years, and in numerous episodes he acts how a soldier would. During X.A.N.A.'s attacks Jim will rarely show his fear while he is around the students, and will do what ever it takes to protect them. On at least two occasions he has listen to Jeremie's instructions on what to do, and fought against X.A.N.A. without mercy. He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which is what he claims his friends call him. However, he has officially not been made a member of Team Lyoko. History in the show In the "X.A.N.A. Awakens" Part 1, he tells Ulrich and Yumi an embarrassing story about himself. He thinks he was brave and clever but Ulrich and Yumi laughed. Ulrich then says "Honestly, I think you would've been better not talking about it." This supposedly started the famous, "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" saying. In "Teddygozilla," he yells at Milly and Tamiya for being in the tool shed, which has rusty and sharp tools. He tells them the dangers of the tools for a couple of "little girls" like them. He then grounded the two girls from attending the school dance when Milly snaps at him and throws a fit, despite Milly being the only one acting inappropriately. Twice in the series, Jim has possessed by X.A.N.A.. The first time was in Final Mix and the second time was in Lyoko Minus One.While being possessed, Jim has shown to have super strength, super durability, super speed and leaping power, shooting lightning out of his fingertips (blue in his first possession, purple in his second possession), and the unique ability to split himself into two forms. In Final Mix, he is possessed while trying to put the students' final exams away, and ties up Jeremie in his room and electrocutes Aelita while she was on the DJ board, and pretended to take her to the infirmary, but instead took her to the Factory where he virtualized her so the Scyphozoa could steal her memory. Jeremie, however, was able to get Kiwi to get Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich to follow him back to Jeremie's room, and the group went to the Factory, where Odd and Ulrich stayed back to fight Jim, who then split himself into two to make things worse for them. He was eventually knocked out, but later got down to the Lab, took brief control over the Supercomputer to devirtualize Odd, defeated Yumi, and attempted to attack Jeremie, but before he could do any damage, Aelita deactivates the Tower, freeing Jim of X.A.N.A.'s control, and in a rare moment, doesn't pass out upon being exorcised, but loses his memory of the incident when Jeremie activates a Time Reversion. In Lyoko Minus One, he along with Ms. Hertz and several other students got possessed by X.A.N.A. during a field trip, and fought with Yumi, chasing her through the woods, and eventually catched up to her where Ulrich and William luckily came to her rescue. Though they were able to beat up the possessed students, they were unable to defeat Jim and Hertz, who knocked out William and proceeded to try and kill Ulrich and Yumi, but then passed out and got released from the possession after the Forest Sector (where the activated Tower lay) got deleted by a X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita. He also suffered related attacks, such as getting bitten by a X.A.N.A.-fied Kiwi and turning into a zombie in Attack of the Zombies, and going crazy by X.A.N.A. taking over the phone network and partially possessing him with a Spectre in Bad Connection, though he doesn't gain any powers from this possession and maintains most of his personality other than a drive to kill Odd and Sissi. In Nobody in Particular, Jim also got possessed by Ulrich in Spectre form after he accidentally got separated from his body. Here, he managed to use Jim as a way of convincing Mr. Delmas, Ms. Hertz, and the other teachers into letting Ulrich stay in Kadic. Job at Kadic Jim is shown to be much more than just the school's Physical Education teacher, this is a list of jobs that Jim has had at the school. *He is shown to be the school's handyman, often having to use his strength to move large items and fix doors and windows. *Jim is the campus supervisor and is in charge of student discipline, and is very strict (most of the time) to students who break the rules. *Jim is shown to be the health teacher in at least one episode. *He was also the school's librarian in at least three episodes *Jim is also the school's swimming pool teacher, in Season 2. *He was the coach of the school's soccer team in one episode of Season 1. List of Jobs / skills and abilities Jim has claimed to have held many jobs over the coarse of his life. Most of these jobs he would rather not talk about. Jobs *United States Navy Seal trainer: He has said this on many different occasions. He has been shown to be a capable fighter, and has held his own against a spectre. **It should be noted that their is no such thing as a "United states Navy Seals Trainer" and that means he was mostly a Drill Sargent for the Navy seals. An interesting point how ever is the fact that The Navy Seals are trained by active duty seals, meaning that Jim Morales was a Navy Seal. **When he saluted to the police officer in "A Bad Turn," he gave his name, rank, and serial number. For those who are unfamiliar with the military, they are supposed to give your name, rank, and serial number when captured. *In "Final Round," Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to but he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tournament. *In "Wreck Room," Jim once said he was a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been happy to talk about it. *Said that he was in the Canadian special forces in "X.A.N.A. Awakens." *CIA, which is pretty likely given how the CIA uses special forces for their black ops missions. *NASA, as a test dummy for the space race which was not uncommon for the time period. Skills *Jim is a decent fighter for the most part in the main series, and was able to hold his own for a while against a polymorphic clone. He teaches Pencak Silat classes at the school. *Jim is shown to be an excellent shot, as evidenced by the fact that he was pretty adapt at killing Roachsters in False Start, with a nail gun. *Jim has beaten Ulrich in a one on one fight. *Jim has trained the team for at least a week in navy seal boot camp (minus the swimming), although it looked closer to a basics bootcamp. *Jim is shown to be an excellent swimmer, hiker, survivalist, and any outdoor activity. *Jim is shown to have a basic idea of how the school's electrical system works, in "X.A.N.A. 2.0." Relationship with the Characters Lyoko Warriors *Jeremie Belpois: In season 1, he was very suspicious of Jeremie and his friends because they kept disappearing during classes. By the end of Season 1, Jim made it his mission to find out his secret, which lead to him being fired when he accidentally injured Jeremie. Jim is shown to be nicer to Jeremie in later seasons, but not by much. In the episode "I'd Rather Not Talk About It," he and Jeremie bond while hiding from X.A.N.A.'s bull and Jim inspires Jeremie to try to become stronger. *Ulrich Stern: He is Jim's favorite of the group, this is most likely because Ulrich is a great athlete and is a great soccer player. *Aelita Stones: When Aelita first came into the world and the supercomputer was shut off, she fainted and Jim used his training to make sure she was safe. He has given Aelita detentions for cutting class and being up past curfew when she should be asleep in her bed. *Odd Della Robbia: He tends to have a love/hate relationship with Odd. He finds Odd's jokes hilarious when they aren't aimed at him, but hates the fact that he is a jokester and pranks him. Jim was upset when Odd tried to blackmail him into putting him back with his friends, but later tells Jim that he won't do it, which touches Jim's heart and causes him to convince Mr. Delmas into doing it. He is shown to have a collection of Odd's tests because Odd turns them into origami. This relationship was briefly complicated with the minor arc with Jim's short film "Paco: The King Of Disco." *William Dunbar: Jim is shown to be impressed with William's athletic stature, but hates the fact that he is a "bad boy" and is always breaking school rules. *Yumi Ishiyama: Jim is shown to be very fond of Yumi in most episodes, but will still be hard on her if she breaks the rules. Faculty and Staff *Ms. Hertz and Jim have an on and off relationship. In most episodes, Jim is flirting with her, or she is flirting with him. She has threaten him on numerous occasions for what would be harassment. They both however share an appreciation for the outdoors. *Mr. Delmas and Jim generally get along pretty well. Mr. Delmas is shown to have a good amount of faith in Jim, and usually trusts his judgement, despite how he is somewhat forgetful. Mr. Delmas does fire Jim, after he became sick and tired of Jim being convinced that Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were up to something, and he accidentally injured Jeremie. Students *In general **Most students either like or hate Jim. This is due to him being very tough on trouble makers. A large amount of the girls in the school love the fact that he used to be a disco dancer. Most of the younger students look to Jim for guidance when they are in danger. Jim also cares deeply about the students, and almost dies fighting the Roachsters with a Nail-Gun in "False Start." *Sissi Delmas **Jim is usually very hard on her, due to her being the the Headmaster's daughter and won't tolerate any insubordination from her. However, he has shown some care for her on at least a few occasions. Trivia *In the original French, Jim's last name is spelled Moralès. *Jim collects the origami that Odd makes out of his tests. *In the episode Straight to Heart, Jim reveals that he had blonde curly hair when he was young. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *His last name could be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to students very often. *Sometimes at night, Jim's wife-beater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, Thomas Romain played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he is voiced by Frederic Meaux. *Jim could have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result from his service as a Navy Seal. This would explain why he is constantly alert even when there is no danger near. This would also explain why he is unreasonably hostile and strict towards the schoolchildren. Jim avoids conversations about his past as a Navy seal, CIA, etc. which is another sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jim relives the event that caused him to get Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in the episode False Start while fighting X.A.N.A. It is shown that Jim is very impulsive, which is another symptom. Galleries Seasons 1-4 Jim in Season 4.jpg|Jim in Season 4. Jimsmad.jpg|Spying on Jeremie in Ghost Channel. Secondaires_0898.jpg|Jim with the loudspeaker. Secondaires 0969.jpg|Tried to wake Mrs. Hertz. Secondaires 0701.jpg|Jim - posessed by Ulrich - with Mrs. Hertz. Secondaires_0927.jpg|As an astronaut in his flashback. tumblr_m4frkr2S9Q1r4ly8qo1_500.gif|He wants to join Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd's band Jim after kissed by Yolanda.jpg|He seems a bit dazed. Tumblr_lyudjf2svQ1qlvb12o1_500.png|He doesn't seem happy. Ultimatum run from Jim.png|Pursuing Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita in Ultimatum. Ultimatum Jim hit a tree.png|Smacks a tree... Tumblr_lyvmxv3vzn1qlvb12o2_500.png|Shocked at Yumi's time. Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o1_500.png|"Why are you floating Jim?" Tumblr_lyxsh9Dgb31qlvb12o2_500.png|Screaming for help. Tumblr_m4um8938J81r7qs82o1_500.gif|Playing in the band in Seeing is Believing. Tumblr_m1il3gRzyr1qlvb12o1_500.png|He calms the cafeteria for Mr. Delmas. I'd rather not talk about it.png|"I'd rather not talk about it." tumblr_lz1lg1I7oR1qlvb12o1_500.png|Possessed. BeFunky_tumblr_m5hizhNGmT1r7qs82o1_500.jpg|In the Park. Teddygozillajimisattacked.jpg|Scared of Milly's teddybear in Teddygodzilla. Jim v. Teddy.gif|But he still tries to put up a fight. 9 jim gets electrocuted.png|Dangling over the edge of the the Science Building. 2011-09-15 0932.png|Collecting papers in Final Mix. 130px-2011-08-14_1451_001.png|Yelling. 130px-2011-08-14_1503.png|Jeremie tries to tell him about the dangerous gas in Holiday in the Fog. Aelita Passed Out.png|Jim helping a passed out Aelita in False Start. False Start - Jim in the Factory.png|Jim in the Factory. False Start - Gathers in Supercomputer Room.png|With Lyoko Warriors in the Supercomputer Room. False Start - Jim and Jeremie in Lab.png|With Jeremie in Lab. False Start - Jim talk to Ulrich and Yumi.png|Tells Ulrich and Yumi to go while he deals with the materialized Kankrelats. Faux depart 307.jpg|He is outnumbered by Kankrelats. Faux depart 331.jpg|Tells the kids to go away. False Start - Jim smiles before shooted.png|Smiles bravely as a Kankrelat about to finish him off. Faux depart 396.jpg|Kissed by Yumi on the cheek. Faux depart 399.jpg|Jim in the Dorm hall. Jer1.png|Instructing the Jeremie clone in Gym class. Jim has a major glitch.png|On the ground. Faux depart 306-1-.jpg|A Kankrelat targets him when he's hurt. Jim after attacked by Teddygozilla.jpg|In the Infirmary. 179223_1233529455640_full.jpg|Ulrich and Jeremie's painting of him. 2011-09-15 0930.png|He inspects students before class. 2011-09-15 0928 002.png|Leaving the teacher's locker area. 2011-09-15 0931 001.png|Putting away the students' tests away, unaware of XANA's spectre behind him. 11 solitary martial arts.png|Teaching Pencak Silat class. 8 jeremie's clone demonstrates its sporting skills.png|Impressed by the Jeremie Clone. Zombie jim.jpg|Zombified. 2011-08-14 1454.png|Watching Jeremie scrub the wall. Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png|He watches Jeremie work at the Supercomputer. Jimpainting2.JPG|Jeremie and Ulrich's painting after the Return To The Past. New Order Jim shows Aelita her room image 1.png|Showing Aelita her room in New Order. XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png|His spectre fights Odd. William 118.jpg|He yells at the William Clone to hurry up with the lock. William 109.jpg|Barging in on William and Yumi in the photo-developing center. William 017.jpg|He tells Ulrich to race William in Vertigo. Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png|He rushes the kids inside when XANA's blizzard strikes. Cold War Sneaky Delmas image 1.png|After getting hit with a snowball. Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png|He's at the bottom of the stairs here. Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png|Comforting his nephew, Chris Morales. Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png|With Chris and several kids in Opening Act. Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png|On stage with Chris and Mr. Delmas. Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png|In front of the students. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 325.jpg|With Siss and Mr. Delmas in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 289.jpg|Discovering The Factory. Le reveil de XANA partie 2 252.jpg|In the Infirmary with Sissi, Mr. Delmas, and Yolanda Perraudin. Jimspecter.jpg|Being possessed by XANA. Hard Luck Giving Jim his phone back image 1.png|Retrieving his phone from Odd. Fausse piste 160.jpg|With the agents and Jeremie in False Lead. Fausse piste 135.jpg|He spys on the gang. Fausse piste 087.jpg|He comes back to the agents after planting the cameras. Fausse piste 074.jpg|He stands guard as the inspect Jeremie's Room. Big bogue 204.jpg|Jim don't let Odd leaving the empty classroom. Odd laughing because of Jim CL 53.PNG|Odd laughing at Jim as Paco, The King of Disco. Jim_hugging_students.jpg|Comforting students in The Lake. Jim in Kadic newspaper.png|His secret as a disco dancer appeared in Kadic newspaper. William Returns Jim threat Odd.png|Threatening Odd. Jim in video.png|The video of him doing disco. William Returns Jim giving signature.png|Giving his signature to the students. William Returns Jim perform.png|Jim performing as "Paco, The King of Disco". William Returns Jim disco.png|Jim doing disco. Paco The King of Disco.png|Jim enjoying it! Jim backache Eps95.png|Often, Jim made wrong moves when doing demonstrations. Evolution 404317284_640.jpg|He yells at the William spectre to speed up. Jim and Ulrich.jpg|Giving Ulrich a pep-talk. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-59.png|Jim in Evolution. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-52.png|Jim trying to figure out a computer. IMG 20130107 212720.JPG|He follows the young boy in Spectromania. Warrior Awakens 28.jpg|Glad after Ulrich gives him the karate trophy. Warriorawakens37|Talking to Ulrich. Warrior Awakens 3.jpg|Watching TV. Foolxana23|he sees Yumi and Ulrich on campus in How to Fool X.A.N.A.. Warriorawakens40|"He must be watching something exciting." Warriorawakens39|Looking down at something. Warriorawakens38|Telling Ulrich about surprising your opponent. Warriorawakens35|"He seems quite serious." Warriorawakens29|Yelling at someone. Warriorawakens50|With his team before the tournament. Warriorawakens48|He encourages them before their matches. Warriorawakens46|Shaking the referee's hand. Warriorawakens43|"He looks ready to cry." Warriorawakens42|In his room. Warriorawakens66|He's a bit on edge about this tournament. Warriorawakens64|Watching Ulrich fight. Warriorawakens63|With Ulrich's teammates in The Warrior Awakens. Profuture09.JPG|With Jeremie and Mr. Delmas in An Assured Professional Future. Rendezvous52|In Rendezvous. Rendezvous30|Practicing his Taichi. Rendezvous28|"Disco!" Rendezvous31|Yumi and William pass him on their way to The Factory. Rendezvous53|Aelita passes him as well. Rendezvous106|And so does Jeremie. Rendezvous55|"He's really into it." Rendezvous109|He so calm compared to his usual self. Rendezvous108|"In and out, Jim in and out." Obstination24.JPG|In Gym class. Warriorawakens79|He seems confused. Jim-vs-jim.JPG|Jim sees a spectre of himself. ca:Jim Moralés es:Jim Morales fi:Jim Moralés fr:Jim Moralès pl:Jim Moralés pt:Jim Moralés sr:Џим Моралес Morales, Jim "Jimbo" Category:Males Category:Faculty Category:Kadic Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Jim Category:Ex-Lyoko Warrior